Ouija
by La-Abeja
Summary: Ouija board in hand, Dib encourages his sister Gaz to partake with him, while trying to contact someone special… A drabble.


Ouija

Written by La Abeja

Beta read by MissMune

Invader ZIM and characters copyright JCV, Viacom and Nick.

"**DIB**! Stop being _STUPID_!"

The boy in question, by the name of Dib, took a defensive step backwards. He licked his lips, apprehensive, but hugged the wooden board tighter to his chest.

"_No_." He blinked, and now bit his lip; a crash of lightening shook the Membrane household. The stormy weather had been broiling since yesterday; but it was now that the northern winds decided to crash into the midwestern town.

"_DIB_…" The girl, Gaz, shook furiously while glowering at her older brother. "_Don't make me, _you will _pay_." Her voice was much too heavy with loathing to be expected from a 7 year old.

Dib faltered, before taking a step forward towards his scary little sister, "_No_. Gaz, I have to! You said you'd help…"

A hiss escaped the seven year olds mouth, one of her eyes widened in absolute fury and with a flick of her thumb the original Game Slave's screen went from 'Game Over' to off.

"I'll tell Dad." She threatened lowly.

Now this seemed to affect the boy, his eyes rolled around the empty household as thunder rumbled through the air. Professor Membrane, Dad, wasn't home… he hardly was _anymore_. Apparently an eight year old was expected to be able to supply dinner for himself and his sister.

"I-I don't care." He looked with pleading eyes towards his sister, "Come on!" Taking the board in hand he skirted into the living room, brushing soda cans and snack wrappers off the table he laid out the board.

It was old and polished. Letters were burnt into the furnished wood… a disturbing stain looked as though it was splashed across the wood.

Dib ignored it, and his apprehension seemed to give way to excitement, "Come on Gaz!" From his pocket he pulled out a dial. It shown cool white in the dim lighting, Dib didn't think to wonder what the coolly polished material was as he kneeled down next to the table. It didn't matter.

Gaz shook with unbridled fury as Dib motioned towards her. "Here, help me." Dib leaned forward and placed his finger tips on the dial.

"_I'll 'help' you_…" She hissed, and taking a threatening step forward the amount of her fury could only be visualized as she threw her Game Slave towards a sofa cushion. Reaching forward she roughly grabbed her older brother by his trench coat collar. "Your voice makes me _sick_."

"Gaz!" As Dib was yanked forward his fingers didn't leave the dial, "I have to!"

"_NO_. You're _not_ 'calling' her, your _stupidity_ grates me!" She cast a furious glace at the table and her anger peaked, "**STOP IT**!"

Roughly, and meaning to cause pain, she threw him away from her. He caught himself on the table and looked eyes wide at the board. His fingers had never left the dial… it slowly moved towards an 'M'.

"Gaz! I'm not!"

"I said, s-STOP IT!" However, her eyes were open, glued to the board.

The dial slowly moved to a 'Y'.

It paused. Space. Slowly it inched towards a 'C', than to 'H'. Apprehension mounting 'I' was motioned toward.

"D-DIB _I HATE YOU_!" Rearing back Gaz's small arm stretched back before landing across Dib's face. His fingers were torn from the dial, and both went flying backwards.

The room was silent, save for the siblings' breathing.

For a moment, neither sibling moved, before Dib sat up, retrieved the board and dial and escaped to the confines of his room.

Gaz meanwhile retrieved her Game Slave, before leaving to her own room.

Neither sibling would speak of it again.

---

Well now, here kids, this is what we call a drabble! Its something I've had stuck in my head for a while, but which I've been lazy'n around to write. However, two consecutive snow days gave me the idea, that hey! Maybe I could write something! Whoa!

So there you go, Dib tries to contact his mother… Was it really her? Yes? No? Spooky yes? Maybe, I don't know.

Who knows, did you like it? Dislike it? I'd like to hear feedback! I would, perhaps, like to enlarge this concept for a larger fic, less drabble-ish, I would appreciate any opinions…


End file.
